The legend of Shin Akuma
by ShadowScience
Summary: I brush up Shin Akuma's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Capcom.**

**I have returned with a new one-shot chapter. It will develop Shin Akuma's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution/Jam. Anyway, enjoy…**

It has been a week since Shin Akuma won the Capcom Fighting Evolution tournament and defeated Pyron. This monumental victory brought fame upon him from the regular populace who witnessed his fighting prowess around the world. This rise of popularity caused him to be unable to get close to any civilized area without having hordes of martial arts admirers to get up in his face to ask for an autograph or a handshake. From Shin Akuma's point of view, the feelings towards these events were mixed; he felt disappointed by the fact that he hadn't found the worthy opponent he has been searching for and those crowds were more of a nuisance than anything else as he foresaw that they would interfere with him once he resumes his training, however he also felt pride in his victory and the fact that it made the normal people respect, admire and fear his power was rewarding too.

To avoid fans, he was over a city on the top of a skyscraper, looking down. The people down the street were rushing like it was the rush hour. Even then, he was pensive. He was deep in thought about how he fought the toughest opponents but still hasn't found an opponent worthy to use his complete hundred percent against. He also trained in a lot of places around the world to grow his power to be ready for that famous moment. But now, he was out of inspiration. He felt like he had accomplished everything he could. He could not see any challenge coming any time soon.

He then starts hearing screams downtown; it sounded like screams of panic. Shin Akuma pays them no heed and dives towards an apartment rooftop. The events piquing his curiosity, he dives on the street. Too busy panicking, no one notice Shin Akuma. As he looks around, he spots a TV store's window where a special news flash from News Combo 7 is being broadcasted through the screen there. The news lady on the broadcast is scared and desperate as she chaotically announces impending doom for the entire planet from an incoming meteor.

This is when Shin Akuma looks up in the sky to see the arriving celestial body that will lay waste to the entire world. The normal people spot it as well and start running from it. But Shin Akuma, instinctively and without thinking, walks right towards it. As he does, the Satsui no Hado starts illuminating his body with a purple light. To everyone, that meteor was death coming their way. To the Supreme Master of the Fist, it was just providence; the opportunity to perfect his prowess further that he's been waiting for.

As he reaches the outskirts of the city, he looks up at the sky. All the masses of people surrounding him were desperately trying to seek shelter. As he performs a super jump towards the sky, the wind created by it makes them turn their heads towards the purple light flying up to the meteor.

"What is that?" asks one guy.

"This light is familiar." says a fat guy.

"Hey! Isn't that the one who won the last big martial arts tournament?" inquires a woman.

"I know him! It's Akuma!" says a nerdy-looking guy with glasses.

"Akuma? The Master of the Fist? The one who sunk an entire freaking island with just his fist? shouts in disbelief a muscular guy.

"You mean the dude who killed once the leader of that terrorist organization in one strike?"

"Are you talking about the bro who razed that whole forest up north?"

"Haha! I even heard that he split Ayers fucking Rock in half down in Australia before blowing a sunken ship out of the depth of the Pacific along with a damn submarine with a simple kick a few months later?"

"Ok! I know who he is now. But what's he trying to do?" asks the first guy again.

"Maybe he is trying to repel it." The fat man guesses.

"Why the hell would he do that? I heard he wasn't too fond of people." The muscular guy says.

"Well, I guess it's better to try something than running around, waiting for death." The young man with the glasses shrugs.

"As if! There is no way, even for him to pull off something like that." The woman shouts, skeptical.

"Well, we are about to find out. What do we have to lose anyway?"

And that's when Shin Akuma took action. Arriving just before the meteor, he prepares to punch it, and without a word… It explodes in a giant purple light that fills Earth's sky. Normally, such an impact would leave fragments that would damage Earth, but it did not happen since when Shin Akuma punches something, not even dust remains. The Earth was saved, but for the Supreme Master of the Fist, it was just training. He did not do it out of a sense of justice or righteousness. He only did it to see if he could, that is all. But for the human race, that was an act of salvation; an act that was very soon hailed. Even more since the act was seen on international TV.

"Did that guy just save us? Just like that? Who is he?" the masses ask.

"He is Akuma, the Master of the Fist and the last tournament winner! And he just saved us all!" The nerd shouts to everyone.

This causes a worldwide mass cheering for Akuma. One victory, one event: Only that was enough to usher the birth of the legend of Shin Akuma.

Epilogue: Seeing this from deep space, the goddess Ingrid licks her lips out of curiosity and excitement: "Interesting…"

**Hope you enjoyed this one. You are free to rate and review. I will now stick with a new story in the making on To Aru Majutsu No Index. See you soon.**


End file.
